This Time Around
by vamplee94
Summary: When Clary left to France, she left Jace devastated. Now, 5 years later, Clary has a big suprise and so does Jace. Who will be the one doing the heart breaking and making all the decisions, This Time Around?
1. Chapter 1

** Okay, this is (obviously) a fanfic about Mortal Instruments. I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think. Oh, this is about 2 years after the events of CoG. (Right? Because here Clary is 18, so it's been 2 years right? Eh, who cares.) **

**Enjoy!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

** Disclaimer: **

** Me: It's obvious, they already know!**

** Random guy in mask: Say it out loud!**

** Me: But they already know! I'm not telling!**

**Random guy in mask takes off mask, revealing Zach from the Gallagher Girls series*****: How about now? Will you tell them now?**

** Me: Honey, you are hot, but form the description I've read about you, you're more like a pretty-boy type of hot. At least, from what I remember. I need to read the second one again.**

** *****Another random guy in a mask randomly walks out of nowhere towards us*: Tell them.**

** Me: NO!**

** *Second random guy in mask takes off mask revealing none other than Mr. Solomon, smokin' hot spy teacher!* (Just picture Dr. McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy all in black. Yeah. Smokin'): How about now?**

** Me: *Drool* I don't own the character or the idea, Cassandra Clare does. All I own is this particular plot.**

** : So, you like what you see?**

** Me: Yeah, you're like a tough kind of hot, I like that.**

** Solomon/McSteamy: Really? *Getting closer to me***

**Richard Castle: *****Jumps out of nowhere, right in between Solomon/McSteamy and me***** I really am ruggedly handsome, aren't I?**

Clary looked at Jace and as much as she wanted to drop everything and stay here with him, she still nodded. "I'm completely sure, Jace."

"Why? Why do you have to go all the way to _France_ just so you can get 'tutored' by some artists? Why France? It's half way around the world!" Then he thought of her parents. Surely Luke, at least, opposed to this idea. "Well, what about your parents? I'm sure they don't want you going either!"

"Jace, everyone has encouraged me to go, my parents practically packed my suitcases for me. Everyone says it's a great chance. Why is it that Simon has encouraged me but my own boyfriend hasn't?"

"Clary, you won't be as protected over there as you are here. You'll be around mundies, not around Shadowhunters! You'll be in harms way at all times."

"Jace, I'll be staying at the local institute there, I've already told you that! Jace, give me an honest reason, why don't you want me to go? Why can't you just be happy for me, like everyone else?"

Jace looked at Clary, and tried to answer that question silently. Why? Because he wouldn't be able to stand waking up and not having Clary's flaming red hair fanned out on the pillows. He wouldn't be able to stand not seeing Clary's face as she wakes up and her face takes on a look of amazement as she looks at the normal things around her, making her want to draw them. He wouldn't stand not being able to see Clary's face of concentration, as she's drawing, or the fierce look she gets when she's fighting, or the way she gets excited when she sees one of her pieces hung up in a local gallery, or in the doctors office that bought it.

He wouldn't be able to stand living without her. He looked at her, in that moment, as the light shining in through a window surrounded her, creating a halo effect and making her look more angelic than she already did. He wanted to run towards her, making the distance between them smaller, and throw his arms around her and tell her that he loves her, but he didn't. He just stood there, looking at her, thinking about the question.

"Jace, answer me." Clary had a pleading look in her eyes, silently asking him to come up with a good reason. She didn't want to leave, she really didn't, but so far, everyone had told her to go, and now that Jace was asking her not to, she wanted a good reason, one that the others would accept. Pregnancy would be a good one, but nine months from then, if the baby hadn't shown up, there would have been questions. Plus, she was only 18, much too young to become a mother, at least in her eyes. "Jace, please." She asks him again. Slowly, she lets the disappointment she'd been feeling loose, and her eyes threaten to tear up. He couldn't come up with a good reason.

Jace sighed then, he loved her, but coming up with a plausible reason was hard. He could come up with a bunch of little ones, like how everything they serve in France is made out of snail, or like how no one there shaves, or uses deodorant, but he knew she wouldn't fall for those. He knew she wouldn't take those as good reasons. He saw Clary's eyes brighten, but not in the way they did when she was excited, but in the way they did when she was disappointed, as if she were going to cry.

"Jace." She said once again, and Jace could clearly hear the pleading tones in her voice, but still, he couldn't say what he really wanted to. He couldn't seem to get the words out. He couldn't make a sound; he couldn't do anything but stare at her. That's when he came up with something, a stupid, idiotic something, that he should have known wouldn't work, but still, he had to try something. He had to say something to make her stay.

"Clary, if you go now, I won't wait for you. When you come back I'll have moved on. So choose, me or France?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have said them. He knew how stupid and idiotic they were. He knew, but yet that make him open his mouth to apologize, it just made him become stubborn. She was going to answer this, and he was going to learn how she really felt about him.

Clary was very disappointed in Jace. He wasn't supposed to say something so stupid! He was supposed to say something romantic, something about how he'd miss her, or something along those lines, but not _this_. Not this… threat. She silently shook her head. "Jace. Why? You know what I'm going to say, so why?" She looked up at him, and saw the look in his eyes, the look that said he was extremely sorry, but he was going to stand his ground. Clary sighed. "Jace, I choose France." She turned and hit the button for the elevator.

Jaces' eyes widen in shock as she turned and hit the button for the elevator. He knew, she was right, he knew she was going to pick France. How stupid could he be? Why couldn't he have just said that it was because he was going to miss her? Why could he have just been like those guys in the sappy romantic movies that say they'll miss the girls' smile or something? He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He wasn't sure what he should say. He wanted to call her back, to tell her to stay, but, once again, it seemed like his mouth wasn't functioning.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Clary stood there for two seconds, hoping Jace might stop her, but he didn't. She stepped into the elevator with her luggage, then turned to look at Jace before the doors closed.

As the elevator doors shut closed, Jace whispered, "I'll miss your laugh, I'll miss your eyes, your smile. I'll miss your art around our apartment, I'll miss the way you cry every time you watch _The Notebook_, I'll miss the way you get a huge, goofy smile on your face every time you read a Jane Austen book. I'll miss the way your presence turned our drab, sad apartment into a bright, joyous place. I'll miss the way you lit up a room. I'll miss you."

Too bad Jace hadn't known that was all Clary wanted to here. Too bad Clary hadn't heard a single word of what Jace had whispered to her as she descended to the ground floor. Too bad, because if he had told her, if she had heard him, they wouldn't have ended up in the situation they ended up in 5 years later. They wouldn't have ended up having to deal with that dreadful marriage.

** Like it? Should I go on with the idea? Review/Comment. **

** Thanks!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

** P.S. If I do continue with this story, there just might be disclaimers like the one up there. I'm just saying… (and no I'm not trying to bribe you…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the comments, you guys are so nice! Of course, you're not just reviewing/commenting because you want the disclaimer, right? *****nudgenudge,winkwin****k* Well, I'm not sure if you are supposed to put a disclaimer on every chapter, or just the first one, but I'm putting it on most, just because I like them. **** Now, here is the next chapter, oh! By the way, the first one was a prologue of sorts, but I'm sure you've figured it out by now. OH! I hope I don't offend anyone with the whole France thing. You'll figure out what I mean.**

** Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer:**

** Me: You guys already know. Remember, Solomon/McSteamy made me say it, and then stupid Rick Castle interrupted… Although he **_**is**_** ruggedly handsome. So yes, you guys now know, so there's no need to say it.**

** Anne Frank: You should say it either way, you know, just in case.**

** Me: Shut up, you freak. I hate your book. It's weird. **

** Anne Frank: That's not nice. Now say it.**

** Me: NO!**

** Anne Frank: Wait, why do you hate my book? Don't you like 'Night' by Elie Wiesel? It's the same thing.**

** Me: It's not the same thing! That book is actually worth reading! Unlike yours!**

** Anne Frank: Fine, if you don't say it, I'll read my book to you.**

** Me: NOOOOO! I don't own anything! Cassandra Clare owns it all, but this particular plot is all mine!**

** Anne Frank: Good girl, see, it wasn't that hard was it?**

** Me: *Hangs head in shame* No, I suppose it wasn't.**

**

* * *

**

It's been five years since Clary left Jace and while, for a moment, it seemed to him that the world came to a complete standstill, he had to move on. So move on he did, as did all the others. Jocelyn and Luke, for they've been married for almost 7 years, went on a round world cruise and they've been helping the council. Alec and Magnus moved to California and they were married there. They have been teaching at the institute for the past 6 years and married for the past 4. Isabelle and Simons' relationship lasted for about a year before they decided to break it off. Simon has been with Maia for the past 4 years, and they are very happy together. Jace was with one woman after another for 4 years before he met Lacey Jonathon. She and he have been together for one year now, and while to the outside world they seem very happy, and even Ms. Jonathon herself is very happy, Jace… Well, Jace has been happier, to say the least. Maryse and Robert Lightwood were allowed to move back to Alicante and they've been living there for the past 7 years and have been reporting back to Luke on the happenings there.

When Clary first arrived in France, she was very, very confused. She could hardly understand what people were saying; the waiters kept insisting that she should get the snails when she asked for a recommendation, and the women _really_ needed to shave. The artists were so nice and everyone always praised her paintings, and after a while, she got the hang of things. She picked up the language rather quickly and was soon able to ask for something besides a salad or those dreadful snails. Everyone at the institute knew exactly who she was within half a year and they were all very impressed by her skill. She would wake up every morning at 5, worked out for 2 hours, showered, dressed, and then went to the art school at 8. When she got home at 4, she would work out for another 3 hours, and then she would shower, dress, and go to bed and the next day she would start all over again. She went out on dates with very nice men, some from the school, some from the institute, and some that just asked her out, who she didn't know. 3 years ago, she met Jack Lavensky and, at first, they were just friends, but then he got the courage to ask her out and she said yes. Now, after those long 5 years, Clary has come back home and has brought a surprise with her. Now, after those long 5 years, Jace has walked into his home to fine a big surprise awaiting him on the other side of the door.

It was a Thursday morning when Jace walked out of the elevator covered completely in muck and demon blood. He had just spent the entire morning fighting demons and he was absolutely tired. He stepped onto the rug and then heard a voice say, "Now, now. Mom might not be here, but you'll still get in trouble if you ruin that rug." Jace turned to see Isabelle walking towards him with a small smile on her face. Her hair was still as long and dark as ever, and she was still as beautiful as ever, but she didn't have that arrogant air about her that she used to have.

Jace smiled back at her. "Well, that's true, but how would she ever know?"

"They're coming in a few days."

"Well then, I should be careful where I walk, shouldn't I? Don't worry, as I'm walking to the kitchen, I'll be careful to not step on any rugs."

Jace was about to make his way to the kitchen when Isabelle put an arm up, stopping him. "No, go shower first." She had a worried expression on her face.

"Why?"

"Well, we have company, so I think it might be best if you were to clean up first. You know, so questions aren't asked."

"Oh, this guest is a mundie, am I right?"

"Yes."

Jace nods. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Jace walks off to his bedroom to shower.

As Jace walks into the kitchen and the first thing he notices is an unfamiliar blond head. It's a man, tall, and he is very smartly dressed. He's quite handsome and seems to be entertaining everybody in the kitchen. "Jace, come meet Jack!"

Jace walks up to the man and holds out his hand. "Jace."

The man takes his hand. "Jack Lavensky."

Jace and Jack start to speak, asking each other some questions. Soon though, it turns from an interrogation to a plain conversation. Isabelle, Jocelyn, Luke, Jace, and Jack Lavensky were all laughing when the kitchen door swung open and Jace turned to see a familiar head of flaming red hair walk in. Clary walked over to Jack Lavensky, who put his arm around Clary's shoulder. Jace furrowed his brow. What is this?

And then Clary answered his silent question. "Jace, hello. I'm glad to see you've met Jack, my fiancé." Clary gives Jace a meaningful look, as if to say that he better not even dare to say anything against Jack now that he knew exactly who he was. Jace, as much as he didn't want to, kept quiet and didn't say a single word against Jack. Jace gives Jack a polite smile. "Congratulations, Lavensky. You've got yourself quite a catch here. Clary is a very sweet girl."

"Yes, that I know." Jack answers. Everyone laughs as if Jack had just said the funniest thing. Silently, Jace seethes. Obviously, Lavensky already had everyone completely in love with him. Why? There wasn't anything that great about him, he was just a regular mundie. Why would Clary marry a mundie? He would never understand her or her heritage. Then it hit Jace. She was with a mundie _because_ he would never understand her heritage. She was tired of it, tired of the demons, tired of always having to fight. That had to be why. He had to tell her she was being stupid, that she should dump Lavensky and go back with him, when the door opened and Lacey Jonathon walked in.

"Hey!" She said as she walked to Jace and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Clary. "Hi, I'm Lacey Jonathon, Jaces' girlfriend."

Clary looks at Jace. She knew he was about to tell her something about Jack, about how she should leave Jack and go back with him before Lacey walked in. She also knew that Jace said he wouldn't wait for her, but this still came as a surprise. The only reason she brought Jack here was because she was hoping Jace was single and would give her a reason to leave Jack, but Lacey complicated things completely. "Hello, I'm Clary Fray, this is my fiancé Jack Lavensky."

"Hello." Lacey shook their hands and then an awkward silence filled the large room.

"Well, we should get dinner started. Isabelle darling, will you help me?" Jocelyn said.

"Of course." Isabelle replied. Clary and Lacey volunteered and Luke, Jace, and Jack went to the library, where a television was now installed, and sat to watch the game.

Jace was furious, how dared Clary bring this mundie here, into their world? How dared she think that it's perfectly fine for this mundie to be here, in their Institute?

Clary was furious, how dared Jace be upset about Jack? He himself had a girlfriend, and granted that wasn't as major as a fiancé, but still, he was being hypocritical.

While Clary and Jace both silently fumed, neither realized they had affected the other in such a way. Neither realized that their being quiet just made the up coming nuptials that much more dreadful.

* * *

** So, you guys like it? Tell me honestly. Oh, and it's all going to be in 3****rd**** POV, because I want to give that a try. Plus it's fun writing the mysterious last paragraph because I picture Morgan Freeman in a voice over. Haha. I love Morgan Freeman.**

**Thanks!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay, once again, thanks for the comments/reviews, I really appreciate it, and on my profile I put up links to pictures of how I think the characters look like. Have any of you seen Breakfast At Tiffany's with Audrey Hepburn? I love it, it's such a good movie, y'all should watch it if you haven't. (Sorry, that was random but I just finished watching it.)**

** Enjoy!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

** Disclaimer:**

** Me: You guys know! I don't have to go through this ALL the time!**

** Random guy in mask: Yes, you do.**

** Me: *Completely confuzzled* Erm… hate to burst your bubble, but I've already gone through you.**

** Random guy in mask: No you haven't**

** Me: Yes, I have. And you forgot your comma and your period.**

** Random guy in mask: Who cares?**

** Me: I care!**

** Random guy in mask: Fine I'll fix my sentences if you do the disclaimer**

** Me: That's not enough, buddy!**

** Random guy in mask: *Takes off mask revealing Dimitri Belikov (Vampire Academy)***

** Me: I knew I detected a faint Russian accent!**

** Dimitri B: So will you say it now?**

** Me: Dimitri, I love you, I really do, but that's not going to be enough. I'm just saying.**

** Dimitri B: *****Takes off shirt***** How about now?**

** Me: *Drools* I don't own the characters, Cassandra Clare does. All I own is this particular plot. Also, I don't own the voice of Morgan Freeman.**

** Dimitri B.: There, now that wasn't that hard, was it?**

** Me: *Still drooling* No…**

**

* * *

**

It's been one week since Clary arrived back at the Institute from France. It's been a week since Jace found out that Clary was going to marry the mundie Jack Lavensky. It's been a week since Clary found out that Jace had been dating Lacey Jonathon for quite some time. It's been one week, which should be plenty of time for Jace to have gotten to the idea, but alas, Jace isn't anywhere near coming to terms with that idea. It's been one week since Clary found out about the complications that Lacey will cause, and one week should be enough time for her to give up hope, but alas, Clary Fray seems to be full of hope when it comes to her love. It's been a week, and yet, neither Clary nor Jace has told the other how they really feel, all they do is silently fume, while the others (excluding Jack and Lacey, they are completely oblivious to the situation) watch from the sidelines, wondering how much longer they will keep it in.

Jace walks through the quiet halls of the Institute. It's midnight, and everyone else is supposedly asleep. Jace walks up to the garden, and there, he spots Clary. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just go." Those are the words he should say, for clearly Clary is there because she wants privacy, but instead, Jace walks towards her and sits right beside her on the ground. Without turning to look at him, she quietly says, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." He answers. For a moment they stay quiet, neither saying a word, the only sound being their breathing. Finally, Jace says, "How was France? I never got to ask you."

"It was good. Terrifying at first, but once I got the hang of things, it was great. The entire experience was completely and utterly amazing. I mean, you should have been there! The paintings were gorgeous and the models I got to paint… They were oh so close being perfect. I adored my time there, but of course I occasionally got home sick. I mean, as wonderful and as magical as that place was, I missed this. I missed that the music store is only a couple of blocks away, and I missed the night!"

"Oh, don't they have night in France?"

Clary laughs. "Oh, you know what I mean. I especially missed Luke and mom and Izzy and Alec and Magnus and Maia and Simon and…." Her voice trails off as she looks at Jace. "And, um, the hotdogs. Yeah, the hotdogs here are amazing compared to the ones in France."

Silence settles over them, but not the comfortable silence that used to be between them, but a more awkward silence. Clary was silently calling herself an idiot. She was about to say that she missed him, Jace, but that would have been idiotic of her. It would have tipped him off to the fact that she still loves him and wishes that he would say something about her upcoming marriage. Of course, she does feel that way, completely, but she will not be the first to admit. She will not be the one to grovel on her hands and knees. She was the one who left him, but she was much too proud when it came to this.

Jace silently calls himself an idiot. She was about to say that she missed him as well, he knows she was, but his staring caused her to stop and say that idiotic thing about the hotdogs. Actually, he was about to ask if she missed him, but once she said hotdogs, he stopped himself. If he had asked that question, it would have tipped her off to the fact that he still loves her and that he wants her to leave that stupid mundie. Actually, Jack was not stupid, he was quite intelligent, but Jace would never admit that, at least not out loud.

"Well, I should get going, it's already near one and I have to wake up early tomorrow." Clary says, hoping that Jace will say something that will stop her from getting up and walking out.

"Oh, why do you have to wake up early?" Jace asks, looking at Clary with a genuine look of interest.

"We're going to look at reception halls for the wedding."

"We?"

"Jack, of course, Mom, Izzy, and I. Luke would go, but he has the bookstore, so he won't be able to come with us."

"Wait, I get your mom, but why Izzy?"

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you. She's my maid of honor."

"Really? Well, is it alright if I go with you?"

Clary stares at Jace, trying to see if he's trying to be funny, or if he really means it. Finally, she decides he means it. "Yes, you can come, if you really want."

"Yes, I really do want to." Jace assumes that spending all day with them will be a good way to see how Clary and Jack are together, and he's right. It's a perfect opportunity to see if they get annoyed with each other easily, or if they are one of those couples that are obnoxiously cute.

They sit in silence for a few more minutes before Clary stands. "I really should get back to sleep and you should too. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8, don't forget."

Clary barely takes five steps before she feels Jace grab her wrist and spin her around towards him so that there is barely any space between them. She should push him away, but being this close to him, being in his arms like this, just feels so natural and right and it still makes excitement course through her body. "What are you doing?" She intends to say, but Jace interrupts her before she gets the full question out.

"Clary, you're still the same right now as you were 7 years ago in that club. You still care and you still don't like to cause pain in people. That's why you won't leave that mundie world and that ridiculous mundie you say is your fiancé, because you hate causing harm in any way."

"Jace, what are you getting at?"

"Clary." All this is said in whispers, mainly because they are both breathing so hard, but also because they don't want any that might be passing by to hear. "Clary." Then, softly, he brushes his lips against hers, and that's all it takes for her to wrap her arms around his neck and for him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in closer. They stand there, kissing, for what seems like forever, but is only a couple minutes. She starts to play with his hair, like she always used to, and then he slowly starts to creep his hands up her shirt.

"Stop." Clary breathes. She can't be doing this, she's engaged to Jack, who is downstairs, asleep, not even suspecting that his fiancée is kissing another man. Jace chooses to ignore her and he keeps kissing her. "No. Jace…. Mmmmm…. Stop." Of course, he doesn't stop. "Jace… No!" Clary pushes Jace away, of course, she's not strong enough to push him away completely, but Jace felt her and stepped away. "What's wrong with you? I'm engaged to be married! My fiancée is downstairs, asleep! God, Jace!" Then she walks out and goes back to her room.

She slowly sneaks into the bed, so that Jack Lavensky doesn't wake up, then she simply lies there, staring at the ceiling. She starts to wonder what would've happened if she hadn't pushed Jace away, but then pushes those thoughts away because they bring memories, and she's not quite ready to relive those. She sighs, then turns to her side, closes her eyes, and wills herself to sleep. She finally does.

Jace gets into bed and stares at the ceiling. He starts to wonder what would've happened if she hadn't stopped him, but then pushes those thoughts away because they bring back memories he's not quite ready to relive those. He sighs, turns on his side, closes his eyes, and wills himself to sleep. He never does.

* * *

**So, you like, you dislike? Tell, tell please! I hope you enjoyed, and another chapter should be up soon. By the way, how did y'all like the disclaimer? I liked it. But that's probably because I was picturing it in my head…..**

** Thanks!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey, I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to Slaygal05 for not only reading this lame-o story but for also reading my VA story, also, Slaygal05, if you want to see my VA character pictures, the links are on my profile. Just saying. Same with these characters.**

** Disclaimer: **

** Me: Seriously, guys, I don't know want to do this for every chapter.**

** Edward Cullen: *****dazzling you with my sexy amber smoldering eyes and my sexy sex hair***** Say it.**

** Me: *staring stupidly, but not in a good way* No.**

** Edward Cullen: Why won't you say it?**

** Me: Because you don't dazzle me as much as you think you do. Or as much as you dazzle other girls.**

** Edward Cullen: If I read an excerpt from one of the books while trying to be all sexy and smoldering, would you?**

** Me: From which book?**

** Edward Cullen: The last one.**

** Me: Which part? And whose point of view is it in?**

** Edward Cullen: The ending and in Bella's point of view.**

** Me: Wait… The not-really-a-fight fight scene?**

** Edward Cullen: Yeah, that scene.**

** Me: NO! Okay, I don't own a singly thing, except for this particular plot!**

** Edward Cullen: Thank you.**

** Me: It wasn't for you! It was for my well-being!**

** Edward Cullen: *shrug* Either way, you said it.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Jace woke up early, because, yes, he was planning on going with Clary, even after last night's incident. He showered, dressed, and walked through his bedroom door, heading towards the kitchen. When he arrived there, Clary looked up in surprise. After the night before, Clary hadn't expected for Jace to even bother. Of course, she didn't know that Jace was going to use this opportunity to see how hard it was going to be to destroy this engagement.

"Good morning, everyone." Jace said, taking a seat at the table. He looks at Jack. "Good morning, Jack. Did you have a good night? Because I sure did. Nice and restful." Jack simply smiles and nods along, the poor man doesn't understand the meaning behind Jace's words, but Clary clearly does, and she becomes rather upset by it.

"Jace-" She begins, but is immediately interrupted by Jace standing and exclaiming.

"Well, are you all ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Clary asks Jace.

"Thought we were going to look at places for the reception."

"Well, we are, but I didn't think that you'd want to go."

Jace widens his eyes in false innocence. "Why is that?"

Clary realizes what Jace is doing and shakes her head, as if to say forget about it. "Let's go." With that, she stands and they head out.

"Well, out of all those, there was only one place I liked." Jace said as they walked into the kitchen.

"And which was that?" Jack asked, sitting at the table.

"The one with the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and the staircase."

"Oh, I don't know about that one. I liked the one with the mirrors."

"No, no, Clary wouldn't like that one."

"What?" Clary asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Which was your favorite one?" Jace asked her, trying to prove to himself, and to Jack, that he knows her much better.

"Oh! I like the one with the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and the staircase."

"I knew you'd like that one. Guess which one Jack liked."

"Oh." Clary turns to look at Jack. "You didn't like the one with the chandelier and the staircase?"

"Well, the one I liked most was the one with the mirrors. Maybe we can reach a compromise? Between one of the others?" Jack looks up hopefully to Clary.

Clary smiles at him, slightly resigned. "You know what? It's fine, I just remembered which one that was and I like it. We can get that one."

"Are you sure, Clary? I don't want to get one you don't like."

"No, no, I really do like that one. Let me just go call and reserve it."

"When is it?" Jace asks abruptly.

Clary glances at him briefly and answers as she's walking out the door with a phone to her ear. "Two weeks."

Later that night, as Jace walks through the halls, as he has been normally for the past 5 years, he bumps into Clary. She looks up in shock for a brief moment, and then steps back so that they are no longer touching. They both stand there, looking at each other. Jace sees an angel with fiery hair and bright beautiful eyes. Clary sees an angel with shiny light hair and bright dazzling eyes.

"I should go." Clary whispers as Jace steps closer to her.

He nods in agreement. "You probably should."

"Yeah, so, I'll get going now."

"Good, good." Then, he once again takes her in his arms and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and plays with the little tuft of hair growing at the base of his neck. He tightens his arms around her, as if telling her he will never let her go.

"Jace? Clary?" They jump apart at the sound of the shocked voice squealing out their names. They turn to see who it is and Isabelle is standing there, looking at them as if they have both grown two heads. "Jace, she's getting married in two weeks, are you some kind of idiot that you haven't realized that yet, or what? And Clary, what the fuck? You're getting married in two weeks! God, I can't believe you two! I hope you know, Jack is asleep not four doors down from here. You two are lucky it was me that caught you and not Jack." With that, she turns and walks back to her room.

Clary looks at Jace, a look of shock on her face. "She's right. She's right. God, Jace! She's completely right!" Then she turns and runs back to her room, shutting the door softly so that she doesn't wake Jack.

Jace stands there for a moment, with his eyes closed, remembering the feel of Clary in his arms, and then he walks back to his room, shutting his door softly so that he doesn't wake Lacey.

* * *

**So, you guys like? Tell me what you think and so sorry it took so long. Also, please give me some ideas for my disclaimers. Edward Cullen was my absolute last resort and already I've used him! So help, people! Review/comment at your own discretion.**

** Thanks!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, y'all, I hope you liked and, just so y'all know, I'm only going to write a few more chapters. This was never meant to be as long as my VA fanfic (Actually, that one wasn't even supposed to be that long) and I already know the last two sentences that are going to be said at the end of this story, so at least y'all know I've got this planned. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I would so appreciate it if more people reviewed, I really would. Also, I agree with you lot that Clary and Jace should be together, but you guys might be disappointed at the end of this (Or not. I'm not telling how it's going to end; I'm not an idiot!) They might end up together and they might not. Just keep reading and you'll find out! Also, I'd like to thank NightPanda for her suggestion for the disclaimer. Sadly, I've never before read Harry Potter (except for the first book) and I don't really watch the movies, so I don't think I'd do them justice. Thanks anyways, NightPanda, I appreciate it.**

** Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: (Okay, so I lied when I said this wasn't going on every chapter. So sue me!)**

** Me: Honestly. I don't have to do this every time! (But it's fun!)**

** *****No one mysteriously/suddenly or anything else appears/pops up/walks up or anything else*******

**Me: Um… So no one's going to force me to say it? No hot guy is going to appear? No freaky German chick is going to pop up? No lame, although still slightly hot, vampire is going to sparkle his way over here? My imagination is getting lame, I tell ya!**

** Mr. Darcy: No, I was just taking my time.**

** Me: *Looks up in shock and starts to drool* I don't own these characters (except Jack and Lacey) they belong to Cassandra Clare. I don't own France, Vera Wang, or the color purple. I do however own this plot….**

** Mr. Darcy: *Shocked* Well, Dimitri had to work harder than me and that's because you absolutely adore him.**

** Me: *Still drooling* You were my first literary love. **

** Mr. Darcy: Oh, that makes sense. Well, thank you.**

** Me: WAIT! Just stay so I can stare at you, please?**

** Mr. Darcy: *Weirded out* Alllllllrighty then…..**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Jace joined Clary and Isabelle as they went out to look for dresses. Lacey had gotten up early and left quietly, so as not to wake up Jace. She didn't know that he was already awake, simply lying there, waiting there for her to get up and leave. When she finally had, Jace stood up, and walked to his bathroom, to take a shower.

Jack had gotten up early as well; leaving Clary a note saying that he was going to visit an old friend. He did it quietly so that he wouldn't wake up Clary. He didn't know that she was already awake, lying there with her eyes closed, waiting for him to get up and leave because she didn't want to deal with him, not after what happened with Jace.

When Jace walked into the kitchen, Clary looked up in surprise, like the day before. He told her that he wanted to join her on her activities and as she was nodding, Isabelle walked in. "Good morning. So, Clary, what are we doing today?" Isabelle asked, sitting at the table, biting into a granola bar.

"Dress shopping."

Isabelle's eyes widened in excitement and she hopped up and down in her seat. "Oh, that's great! Is your mom going to join us?"

Clary shook her head sadly. "No, she has work today, so she won't be able to make it, but we're supposed to send her pictures of our favorite ones. Near the end, though, she'll probably be able to join us."

"Great, sounds like fun." Clary and Isabelle look up at Jace in surprise. They hadn't expected for Jace to want to join them.

"Um… Jace, we're going dress shopping. Wedding dress shopping. And we'll be looking at maid-of-honor dresses as well. It won't be anything for boys, so um…. I don't think you'll enjoy it."

Jace gives a sigh. "Listen, you'll need the opinion of someone that isn't trying to kiss up to you, Clary. You'll need the opinion of someone that never tells a lie. You'll need me."

Clary stares at Jace. Isabelle nods. "Actually, that makes sense. Alright, Jace, you can join us." Clary looks at Isabelle in surprise, and then she nods in agreement. It was actually a good idea.

"Clary, I adore that one!" Isabelle squeals, staring at Clary in awe. She was wearing a white, slick dress, very simple with hardly any design.

Clary looks at Isabelle with a smile.

"I hate it." Clary and Isabelle look at Jace with shocked faces. "It's not you. It's very…. Slick and cool and nothing like you." Clary stares at herself in the mirror, seeing what Jace means.

"Well, it's a very beautiful dress, and it looks gorgeous on you, Ms. Fray." The assistant says, trying to reassure Clary.

"No, no, he's right, it doesn't seem like me. Well, I think we've tried on all the ones from here. Time to move on to a next one. How about looking for a dress for you, Isabelle?"

Isabelle nods in agreement as Clary walks back into the dressing room to take off the dress. "So, where are we going?" Isabelle asks as they walk out the store. Jace points to a story across the street and they walk over to it.

Once in there they spoke with the assistant and she gathered up an armload of dresses for Isabelle. Isabelle walks into the dressing room and starts to put on the dresses. The first was a short, bright pink dress that none of them liked. The next was an orange, poufy… thing that was absolutely horrible and Jace almost puked at the sight of it. Next was a blue knee length dress that they all liked and placed in the maybe pile. Next was a beautiful silver dress that was slightly like the blue, but it had beading on the skirt. That went into the maybe pile as well. Next was a dress a short strapless dress that had a little belt around the waist. It came in multiple colors, and the beige, dark red, and green were put in the maybe pile. Then came a turquoise with more blue than green that had a loose skirt and a tight bodice; it was strapless and Isabelle looked great in it. It was put into the maybe pile as well. Next came this yellow dress that had fringe on the skirt, and was completely horrible. Isabelle tries on a few more dresses, as the reject pile gets larger, and the maybe pile has only about 5 more added to it.

Once they are done, Isabelle tries on the maybe dresses again, but none of them feel perfect. Then, as Jace is walking through the store, he spots red material, and without thinking, grabs it, shoves it towards Isabelle, and tells her to try it on. When she comes back out, they all stare at her in wonder, she looks great. The dress is magnificent on her. It's a halter type with a wrinkled bust and a jeweled 'belt' at the waist, and the skirt hugs her perfectly.

"It's perfect. It's yours. You _have_ to get it, Izzy." Clary breathes.

Isabelle looks up, staring at Clary. "Clary, are you sure? I mean, no offense or anything, but I look smoking in this and, you know, I might steal the attention from you, and wouldn't that suck? I mean, it's your big day, so you need to be totally honest with me."

Clary laughs. "Izzy, don't worry, I'm totally sure. I want you to look completely smoking, because I'll be married, so all the single women may look as smoking as they want. I promise." Izzy and Jace laugh at Clary, and finally Izzy agrees to get the dress.

"Now, your turn." Jace says, turning towards Clary. "We still need to find your dress." He turns towards the assistant and asks her to bring every single wedding dress they have that would be good for Clary. The assistant walks back towards them with two other assistants with an armload of dresses. Clary walks into the dressing room and tries on dresses for the next 2 hours.

"Hiya, kids!" Jocelyn yells out as she walks in. She looks at the dress Clary currently has on and her eyes widens. "You look so gorgeous, hon."

Jace sighs. "No, that's not even close to one of the ones that are good."

Jocelyn looks over at Jace and then at Isabelle. Isabelle says, "He's being honest. And he's right." Clary nods, silently agreeing, and so do the assistants.

"Well, alright, if all of you agree. Go try on some more, girlie." Jocelyn says. Clary turns and goes back in. When she walks out, they all gasp and star wide eyed at her. It was sleeveless and there was a bow around the waist with a flowy skirt; it was beige. **(There's a link to it on my profile, go look at it. It's pretty, and I can picture Clary in it)** "Clary, darling…" Jocelyn says under her breath.

"Clary, you look absolutely gorgeous." Isabelle says.

Jace smiles. "That is the dress, Clary." She looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"I completely agree." Clary says, staring right at Jace.

Later that night, as Jace lay in bed with Lacey asleep beside him, he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Clary. She looked absolutely radiant today in that dress of hers, and that's because she was tired and her hair was all messy. He could just imagine how she'd look with her hair all made up and everything in order. He could picture the wedding perfectly, only there was some slight differences in his head. For example, the reception wasn't going to be held at the hall with the mirrors, but the hall with the staircase and the chandelier. And the man at Clary's side wasn't Jack, but Jace himself. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. After a while, he finally did, and the dreams that awaited him were filled completely with Clary.

Later that night, as Clary lay in bed with Jack asleep beside her, she stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Jace. That dress was absolutely gorgeous and the way Jace had looked at her when he'd seen her in it made her go all warm and fuzzy inside. He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and that was because she was tired and her hair was a mess. She could just imagine walking into the reception hall, the one with the staircase and chandelier, with Jace by her side, not Jack. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. After a while, he finally did, and the dreams that awaited her were filled completely with Jace.

* * *

** So, what'd y'all think? I hope you liked, and my next disclaimer will be something good! Thanks to Cathy, who made the suggestion, and I'm sure you all will like it! The links for Izzy's and Clary's dress is on my profile, hope y'all check it out!**

** Thanks!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy y'all! Y'all doing well? Yes? Good. Well, I hope you know it's not much longer; maybe a couple more chapters, and then this will be done. I hope you guys have enjoyed it, however.

** Enjoy!**

** Simply,**

** Sam.**

** Disclaimer:**

** Me: Okay, in all honestly, I enjoy doing this. It's fun. I like the disclaimers, so don't judge me! So… I'm NOT GOING TO SAY IT!**

** Random guy in mask: Hello. **

** Me: Er….. Who is ju?**

** Random Guy in Mask: You've seen me in your wildest dreams.**

** Me: MORGAN FREEMAN?**

**Random Guy in Mask: o.O No….**

** Me: Right…. I knew that….**

** Random Guy in Mask: *Takes off mask revealing Adrian, from Vampire Academy* It is I, the man of your dreams.**

** Me: But you're not Morgan Freeman!**

** Adrian:…. What?**

** Me:…. Uh… Nothing… What I meant to say is….. OH MY GOSHNESS! ADRIAN! YOU'RE SO HOT!**

** Adrian:… Okay *****shrug***** I'll take it. Yes, I know I'm hot. Now, say the disclaimer.**

** Me: I don't want to.**

** Adrian: *Reviewing the last disclaimers* What if I read Frostbite to you?**

** Me: Nope, I actually like that one.**

** Adrian: My autobiography?**

** Me: I'm sure it's good.**

** Adrian: Took off my shirt?**

** Me: You'd do that either way.**

** Adrian:… So what am I supposed to do?**

** Me: *shrug* **

** Adrian:….. Ima bite chu!**

** Me: Holy crap! Adrian, you're cute and all hon, but I don't want to get bitten!**

** Adrian: Then say it!**

** Me: Dang! Okay, I don't own any of these characters, Cassandra Clare does. The only things I own are Jack Lavensky, Lacey, and this particular plot. Happy?**

** Adrian: Thank you.**

** Me:…. Now take off your shirt?**

** Adrian: *shrug* Okay. *****Takes off shirt*******

** Me: Ohhhh…. Pretty…..**

**

* * *

**

"Clary! Let's go, doll!" Isabelle yells, hopping down the hallway towards Clary. Clary turns to look at her and gives her an odd look. "Clary, we'll be late!"

"For what?" Clary asks.

"For your bachelorette party, girlie!"

"Izzy, I can't. Jack will be here, he'll have nothing to do tonight."

"Nonsense, Jack is being kept busy tonight, I promise!" Isabelle says, tugging on Clary's arm.

"How?" Clary asks.

"How what?"

"How is he being kept busy?"

"How is who being kept busy?" Isabelle asks innocently.

"Isabelle!" Clary hops up in down in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Luke, Jace, Magnus, and Alec are keeping him busy." Isabelle says with a laugh.

"Alec and Magnus are here? Really? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Clary runs towards the kitchen once Izzy points the way to her. "Magnus! Alec!" She yells running into the kitchen towards Magnus' waiting arms.

"My darling Shadowhunter!" Magnus exclaims, lifting Clary and twirling her around in the air. "How have you been, you blushing bride you?"

Clary laughs. "I've been great. You look great, by the way. And Alec! You look magnificent!"

Alec laughs as he puts his arms around her, giving her a hug. "Well, how have you been, Clary?"

"I have been good. So you guys are here for the wedding, right?"

Magnus says, "No, we're here for the new gay club opening up down the block. Did you know they have men dressed up as the village people in cages, dancing? I am so looking forward to it! Of course we're here for the wedding, you little idiot." Everyone in the room laughs at Magnus' sarcasm.

"Well, this reunion is very heartwarming, sweetheart, but it's time to get a move one." Isabelle says, pulling Clary out of the room.

All the women screamed as the dancer took off his shirt, Clary giggling and blushing the entire time. "Izzy, I'm going to kill you!"

"Yes, but you still love it!" Isabelle slipped a dollar into one of the other dancers underwear.

There were three dancers throughout the room and all the women were enjoying themselves immensely. Isabelle had invited Jocelyn, Maia, Lacey, and a couple other women Clary had never even met before, but that apparently Isabelle knew.

"So, you want to put a dollar in my underwear?" The dancer asked Clary, turning around and pushing his butt out towards Clary so she can place the money in his underwear. Isabelle laughs and eggs her on. Clary stuffs the dollar bill in the dancers underwear before turning away and laughing.

"So, how you liking your bachelorette party, Clary?" Isabelle asks her 20 minutes later.

"I like it, but I'm pretty sure everyone else is enjoying it more than I am."

"Well, I sure am! You see that one? He said, that for me, he'd pull in some overtime, free of charge. Can you believe that?"

"What? Really? You didn't take him up for it, did you?"

"Of course I did! He's smoking hot! And, he's not a mundie!"

"What? How can you tell? Oh. Never mind. Just saw the 'tattoo'."

Isabelle laughs. "Yep, he's a Shadowhunter. A _hunky _Shadowhunter. Oh, I think it's love." Isabelle says, laughing and dragging Clary towards the stage. "Stay there." Isabelle says, pushing Clary onto a stage. "I've got a surprise." Isabelle walks over to the DJ and whispers something in his ear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to have a special treat tonight!" The DJ announced. "Today, in this club, we have two blushing brides to be! And our special treat is: These girls will be giving you a little show, and you'll tell us who you think deserves to be our Bride of the Month!" Everyone cheered as another woman is pushed onto the stage. "Now, let's start judging, so girls, start dancing!"

A song came on and Clay and the other woman just stood there, looking embarrassed. "Clary, dance your ass off, girl!" Isabelle yelled out, jumping up and down.

"Straight flush." Alec said, winning the round of poker. All the boys sighed, throwing down their cards and sitting back.

"Well, I am now officially broke." Jace said, sighing and taking a swig of beer.

"As am I." Luke said.

"Well, boys, I am mighty disgusted by you all." Magnus said calmly, standing from his chair. All the boys looked up at him, confused. "This is a bachelor party, for Mr. Lavensky and all we're doing is sitting around, playing poker and drinking beer. I bet you that Clary right at this moment is stuffing a dollar bill into some dancers underwear."

"Oh, no, Clary and I agreed no strippers. We don't think it's very classy." Jack said.

Magnus looked at Jace. "No one cares, Lavensky, if it's classy or not. It's tradition to get drunk and sleep with a stripper before your wedding. Everyone knows this. Alec and I did the exact same thing for our parties."

"Yeah, actually, we did." Alec agreed.

All the boys groaned. "You guys, shut the hell up. No one wants to hear it, okay?" Jace said. "Now, Magnus is right. This is supposed to be fun. To hell with whether it's classy or not. It's fun, and a tradition, and that's all that ever matters, if you ask me."

"Well no one did, Jace, so shut the hell up." Alec said and everyone laughed.

"Well… I mean, if you guys think it'll be fun, I don't see why not.." Jack said, hesitantly.

"Atta boy!" Magnus said, slapping Jack on the back. "Now, I know a great strip club-"

Jace interrupted him. "Magnus let me take care of this one. Everyone in the car, we're going to Hollywood Nights!"

Jace laughed at the look Jack had on his face as the girl gave him a lap dance. He looked like he'd never gotten one before. Poor man probably hadn't, seeing as how it's not classy. Jace looked to his right, and saw Alec and Magnus making out in one of the booths and smiled to himself. It's funny how, at first, Alec would've never thought of kissing Magnus in public, and now it's like second nature to him. He looked away after a few more seconds because it started getting a little too… detailed and it was a little gross for him to watch. He looked to his left and saw Luke talking on the phone, drinking a beer, in a booth. He was probably speaking with his wife, Jocelyn, even though she was more than likely at a club for Clary's bachelorette party as well.

Two hours later, with a passed out Jack, a disgruntled Alec and Magnus (Jace had stopped them before they got to the "good part" as they called it, saying it was time to go home) and a slightly drunk Luke. Jace had designated himself the driver, so he didn't drink at all at the club and was now trying to lug everyone to their respective rooms without making too much noise. Once Jack was in bed, Alec and Magnus were in their room doing God knows what, and Luke was in the guest room, Jace heard the girls arrive. Funny, he thought they were already home.

"Yo, keep it down, everyone's in bed already." He said as the elevator opened and Isabelle squealed.

"Help me get her into bed?" Jocelyn asked, throwing Isabelle towards Jace. He momentarily thought about letting her fall, but then decided against it and caught her. He dragged her to her room and then told Jocelyn to go to bed, that he would take care of Clary.

"By the way, where are Maia and Lacey?" Jace asked before Jocelyn went to her room.

"Maia went back home with Simon. She was really drunk, haha. And Lacey left early." Jocelyn laughed quietly before turning and walking to the guest room with Luke.

"Well, let's go, little girl." Jace said to Clary as he picked her up and carried her to her room. Quietly he walked into her room and placed her on the bed beside Jack. He sighed as he closed the door. He would've taken her to his room, but if anyone found out, there'd be hell to pay, seeing as how tomorrow was the wedding.

An hour later, a still slightly drunk Clary walked up into the garden and saw Jace there. Twenty minutes later, they were kissing. Ten minutes after that, they were in his room. And 7 hours later, at 10 in the morning, Clary woke up with a slight headache and in bed. In Jace's bed.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it took long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! And there is about one chapter left, I believe. And, if you liked this, maybe you'll like my other story. It's based on Vampire Academy. If you like it, please read and comment. And of course, review and comment on this one!**

**Thanks!**

**Simply,**

** Sam.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, people! I thank you for the comments, as always, and I apologize for this taking so long. Or at least, it's longer than it usually takes me. **** So… anyone else into America's Got Talent?... Am I the only one that was hoping that British juggler would mess up in a way? I mean, come on, he barely did it when it was all quiet, imagine if he actually won and was in the stadium, full of noisy people? Yeah, he'd mess up, and get seriously injured. I'm not sadistic or anything, but come on, everyone has a little sadism in them, don't lie. That guy, the one that sang "Someday" by Rob Thomas, was pretty good, although his voice sounded slightly shaky, or was that just me? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, since it is the last chapter. I will be starting new story soon, but not too soon people. It will be based on the Gallagher Girls series by Ally Carter. If you haven't read it, read it, because it's really good. It's about spies, people! And it has a sexy teacher!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Ah, my last disclaimer for this story… I should make it a good one… Alright, bring it!**

***Cricket noise***

**Me: Um….. Hello? Anyone? No one? Seriously? There are so many people in my imagination, and not one of you will show up? Myrnin? From Morganville? Or even Shane or Clary or Eve or Michael? No? Elizabeth Darcy? Even Mr. Wickham would do! No? You guys suck!**

**Morgan Freeman: Hey.**

**Me: GOD?**

**Morgan Freeman: No.**

**Me: ?**

**Morgan Freeman: No. **

**Me: Oh….. Well, hey, what's up, Morgan Freeman?**

**Morgan Freeman: Not much. You were asking for someone, so I decided to answer.**

**Me: So you ARE God?**

**Morgan Freeman: No, but you were really loud.**

**Me: Oh… well… how's it going?**

**Morgan Freeman: Why aren't you excited to see me or anything? Weren't you asking for someone?**

**Me: Yeah, but I meant someone fictional.**

**Morgan Freeman: Oh… Well, I can leave if you want me to…**

**Me: NO! Stay, I need some material….. Um…. Aren't you going to ask me to say the disclaimer?**

**Morgan Freeman: No, you've already said it before, so I don't see why you need to say it again.**

**Me: Oh…. **

***Awkward silence***

**Me: Well, I don't own anything, Cassandra Clare does. All I own is this particular plot. Enjoy!**

**Morgan Freeman: I win, sucker! I told you I'd break her without even trying!**

**Dimitri Belikov: Damn! You couldn't have just held on a little bit longer!**

**Me: o.O**

**

* * *

**

An hour later, a still slightly drunk Clary walked up into the garden and saw Jace there. Twenty minutes later, they were kissing. Ten minutes after that, they were in his room. And 7 hours later, at 10 in the morning, Clary woke up with a slight headache and in bed. In Jace's bed.

Clary looked around the room, eyes wide with shock, flaming red hair all over the place. "No… We didn't… Did we…" She asked herself, whispering, afraid that someone might hear her inside his room. She whipped her head around, towards the sound of a opening door. Her eyes widen even more as Jace walks out, with nothing but a towel on, and water droplets still on his body. She wraps the blanket tighter around herself and stares at Jace. This isn't the first time she'd seen him this way, but it is the first time in 5 years. Her first instincts were to walk over to him and kiss his lips, even though she still hadn't brushed her teeth and she probably smelled like all the liquor she gulped down the night before. Before she could do that though, she remembered she was engaged, and that later that same day, she would be married to someone that wasn't Jace. "Sh*t." She whispered to herself, but he still heard her.

Jace thought she was upset because of last night, but what he didn't know, was that she also said it because she had forgotten just how strong an effect Jace had on her. He sighed, "Don't worry, Clary. Nothing happened, I swear."

"What?" She was shocked. She hadn't realized just how much she had been hoping that they had done something last night, so that she could have an excuse to leave Jack and go back with Jace. "Wait, we didn't do anything?"

Jace shook his head. "No, Clary, God, why would you even think that?"

"Well, I just thought… I mean, I remember kissing and now I'm here in your room, in your bed… naked. This is how I would usually be every morning, when we were together."

"Exactly, Clary, when we were together. God, you're engaged to someone that's not me, plus your wedding is today!"

"I know! I just thought, I mean, you had the chance…"

"You were drunk! I wasn't going to have sex with you! That would be like taking advantage of you, you didn't even know what was going on."

"I knew what was going on! We were kissing, we ended up here in your room, and what naturally comes next is sex!"

"Clary, you don't even remember doing anything but kissing, do you?"

Clary halted in her speech. He got her, she had no idea what happened after he had closed his door and she had tried to take off her shirt. "Well, no, not necessarily…"

"Clary, you were trying to take off your shirt and you were slurring and that's when I realized that if I had sex with you, it'd be like taking advantage of a little girl, and I did not want that on my conscious."

"You're an asshole, Jace!" She exclaimed, hugging her knees to her chest and placing her chin on the top of her knees.

He quietly chuckled. "Clary, I'm not saying that _you're_ a little girl, I'm just saying that you were acting rather childish last night."

"Oh, Jace, shut up already! I really don't want you to explain, okay? I know what you meant, I just don't want to hear it, okay? Plus, I'm just calling you an asshole because you're an asshole, plain and simple, okay?"

Jace stares at her. "Yes, I know."

They stare at each other for a minute before Clary slowly stands; keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and walks towards Jace. "Why don't I have my clothes on?" She asks quietly, just a few feet away from him.

"Well, you thought the room was too hot, and you were a little mad because I said I wasn't sleeping with you, so you took them off."

"Really? I was _that_ mad at you?" She said, looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, you were. Plus, you were drunk, so I think that added to it."

"Hm, I guess you're right. Drunkenness does that to me, doesn't it? Makes me act stupidly?" She asked, taking a couple steps closer to Jace.

"Well, alcohol does that to almost everyone I believe." He answered, nodding his head, stepping, and closing the gap between them even more.

"Since you didn't take advantage of me, I'm guessing you weren't drunk in any way."

"No, I wasn't." With that, they both take two more steps towards each other, and there is no space left between them. She went on her tippy toes and he bent down, and they met half way, kissing softly. Soon, the kiss started getting just a little bit steamier, and then they heard a knock at the door. They jumped apart quickly and stared at each other in shock.

"Jace, you in there? Jace, open up!" A voice said from the other side of the door.

Jace stepped to the side, giving Clary room to go past him and into the restroom. "Go in there and close the door." He said quietly, staring at Clary as she touched her fingers to her lips, then quickly walked past Jace, closing the door softly.

Jace takes a deep breath before walking towards the door. "What is it, Izzy?" He asks, opening the door to an impatient Isabelle.

"You seen Clary?"

"Nope."

"Didn't you take her to her room last night?"

"Yep, I took her to her room, and then came to bed."

"Well, do you have any idea where she is?"

"Kitchen? Her room?"

"Checked those already. Also the library and the workout room. She's nowhere!"

"The spare rooms?"

"No! I haven't checked those! Okay, thanks, and get ready! We only have a few hours before it's time to go to the church!" She said to him, jogging down the hallway.

Jace looks down the hall, both ways, before saying, "It's clear." He turns and meets a pair of warm lips on his before they go away and he sees Clary jogging down the hall, opposite of where Isabelle went, with her clothes already on.

* * *

"I can't breath!" Clary gasped out as Isabelle tugged tighter on the ribbons on the back of Clary's dress. Isabelle loosened it a bit. "Thank you. Man, what's wrong with you?" Clary asked as she touched her hair.

"I was looking for you like crazy, everywhere! And you tell me that you were asleep in the garden?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep there."

"Jace took you to your room." Isabelle pull

"Yeah, but I woke up and went to the garden. I was drunk, what do you expect? Anyways, you don't want me fainting in the middle of the ceremony, do you?"

"No, I guess not." Isabelle answered grudgingly.

"Then please loosen the back."

"Fine." Isabelle loosened the ribbons before tying them.

Clary spun to face her. "Izzy, nothing happened with Jace. I promise you this. Okay? It had just been one kiss, nothing more. Please, just let it go."

Isabelle searched Clary's face. "You promise that in five years you and Jack won't be getting a divorce, but still happily married, hopefully with at least one kid?"

Clary laughed softly. "I promise you."

* * *

"Jace! If you don't hurry, we're leaving without you, you bastard!" Magnus exclaimed, banging on Jace's door.

"I'll be right there, just give me a minute!" Jace exclaimed back, looking at himself in the mirror. He fixed his tie, tugged his coat, pulled his collar, and still, his eyes kept wandering back to the drawer. He sighed, pulled it open, and grabbed the tiny black box inside. He opened and looked at the priceless piece of jewelry inside. It was a ring, and for the past 5 and half years, he's had it hidden in one place or another. Before Clary left for Paris, he had been planning to ask her to marry him, actually, the morning she left he had been going to ask her, but when she gave him the opening, he didn't take it. He didn't have the courage to ask her to be his. Jace sighed, threw the box on the table, and walked out the door, to a waiting car that would take him to a wedding that he wouldn't be saying 'I do' in. The tiny box spun around before stopping in the middle of the table, it's lid still open, and inside, with the ring, was a picture of Clary, smiling, fiery hair blowing all over the place, looking like the most radiant thing in the world.

* * *

"Jace, are you going to come in?" Jace turned his head to see Alec motioning inside the building with questioning eyes.

Jace smiled at him. "I'll be right there. I just want to stand out here for a little bit longer."

"Alright, but hurry up, it's going to start any minute." Alec walked into the room where the ceremony was being held and Jace stood in the middle of the lobby, looking around.

"Here there, kid. Why are you still out here?" Luke asked Jace, walking towards the closed doors of the ceremony room.

"I'm just…" Jace looked at Luke and stopped in the middle of saying his lie. Out of all the people, after all these years, Luke was the one person he couldn't bring himself to lie to, not after Luke had been the one to get him back on his feet when Clary left.

"You're just waiting for Clary?" Luke guessed. Jace nodded. "Alright, I just left her, she'll be here in a minute and then you can talk to her." He walked to the doors and stood there. It was close enough where he could interrupt them if things got too heated or if they got into an argument, but far enough where he wouldn't be able to hear what they said, as long as they kept their voices down.

"Jace?" Jace looked up into the eyes of Clary. "Why aren't you in there?"

"I needed to speak with you."

Hope filled her eyes. "Really? What's up?"

He held up a little blue bobby pin that looked old. "You left your something blue in my room."

"I already have something blue." She took a couple of steps forward.

"Something old?" He stepped closer to her.

"That's not mine." She took one step closer to him.

"Something borrowed then." He closed the gap between them and pushed the bobby pin into her hair. "There, perfect."

"Jace, is it Lacey's?"

"No, I bought it for you four years ago. I jus never got around to sending it to you." He answered, looking into her eyes.

"Jace." She whispered after a few seconds of silence. "If you tell me to, I won't marry him, but you have to ask me to, because I am not going to leave him for you if I don't know for sure that you will always be there, that you will take care of me. Please Jace."

He stared at her, knowing that she completely meant it. He wanted to, he really did, but when he opened his mouth to speak, a completely different answer came out. "I can't."

"What?" She looked as shocked as he felt.

He furrowed his brow, confused for a second, but then realized that was the correct answer. "Clary, I love you completely, you know that. I will always love you, no matter what, but I can't tell you to leave him. I've gotten to know him these past couple of weeks, Clary, and, yes he's a prude and a chump, but he's not a bad guy. He's nice and caring and he'll take care of you. He loves you. Not as much as I do, no one will ever love you as much as I do, Clary, but he loves you nonetheless. So I can't tell you to leave him."

"Please Jace." Tears came to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Clary, he's a mundie. Chances are, he'll be around for a very long time, and he'll never leave you, in any sense of the word. What I do, it's dangerous. I could get killed at any moment and you could get left alone. You want me to promise I'll never leave you, well I can't do that. You know I can't, but he can. He's ready to promise you that, Clary. And with him, you'll be able to paint, to do what you always wanted to do, and with him, you won't have to worry about demons, because you will get left alone, I promise you that much. Clary, all I've ever wanted to do was make you happy, you know that. By asking you to leave him, it will make you happy for the moment, but if something happens, that happiness will go away. With him, at least you'll always be happy."

This was his chance. This was his chance to tell her yes, to be able to break her heart. This was his chance. And as much as it seems like it, he didn't take it. Because, this time around, she would still be the one doing the heartbreaking, the hurting. She would always be the one causing the pain.

Clary closed her eyes. "Okay, okay, Jace." She slowly, softly, brushed her lips against his. "I will always love you, no matter what." Then she stepped away from him and walked to Luke.

"You ready?" She nodded her head. The doors opened, the music started, and Luke walked her towards Jack, who had the biggest smile on his face. Jace stood at the entrance and watched as Clary walked farther and farther away from him.

* * *

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

"I do."

Jace closed his eyes. He'd watched her walk towards the bridge, but couldn't bring himself to watch her cross it.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…"

Jace stopped the tears from falling out and held his breath, secretly hoping that Clary would change her mind and run towards his waiting arms.

"I do."

Jace let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Jace?"

Jace opened his eyes and saw Clary standing in front of the elevator door, that was opening. She sighed and stepped into the elevator. She watched him with pleading eyes as the elevator door started to close. She was silently begging him to come after her.

_ It wasn't real. She's not married to some jackass named Jack. She's still mine. It wasn't real. She's still on her way to France. Damn! She's still on her way to France!_ Jace ran towards the staircase and jumped all the way down to the first floor.

He pushed through the door and saw Clary walking towards the door. "Go!" She stopped in her tracks and everyone in the lobby turned to look at him, except for the one person that was supposed to. "If you really, truly want to, then go and don't worry about me, I'll still be waiting here for you. But if you don't honestly want to go, and want me to give you a reason to stay, then listen to me right now. I don't want you to go, because I wouldn't be able to stand waking up and not having your flaming red hair fanned out on the pillows. I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing your face as you wake up and you look on in amazement at all the normal things around you. I wouldn't be able to stand not being able to see your face of concentration as your drawing or the fierce look you get when you're fighting or the way you get excited when you see one of your pieces hung up in a gallery of in the doctor's office that bought it. I would miss you way too much. If you go, I would miss you way too much. I'll miss your eyes and your smile. I'll miss your art around the apartment and the way you cry every single time you watch _The Notebook_. I'll miss the way you get a huge, goofy smile on your face every time you read a Jane Austen book and the way your mere presence turned our drab apartment into a bright place. I'll miss the way you light up a room. I'll miss you, Clary. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I love you like I've never loved anyone before.

"You are the air I breathe and the heart beating in my chest. You are my life, Clary, and if you were to leave, I'd just die. I love you, Clary." Then, to everyone's surprise, he got down on his knee. She spun around to stare at him and he patted his pocket and took out a tiny black box, opened it, and held it out towards her. "You can go and I'll be waiting here. You can leave for however long you want, and I will still be right here in this same place, waiting for you, just as long as you answer this question truthfully. Will you marry me, Clary Fray?"

She stares at him for a couple seconds, then drops her things and runs to him, kissing him. "Yes. Always, always yes." She says to him, still holding on to him. He laughs, picks her up, and spins her around.

"She said yes!" He exclaims as everyone cheers and whoops.

* * *

He stares at Clary as she walks toward him, arm in arm with Luke, and a big smile on her face. He watched as she walked up to the bridge, his lips forming the biggest smile he'd ever had and his eyes sparkling like they've never sparkled before.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

His heart beat faster, waiting for when he could answer.

"I do." He said strongly.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…"

When it had been Jack, he had closed his eyes, not being able to see her as she answered. But now that it's him, he watches her as she steps onto the bridge, walking to him.

"I do." She answers without hesitation.

He watches as she walks that bridge, takes the final step and jumps into his arms. He watches as she walks towards their future together. Together forever.

* * *

**My longest one, woop woop! Okay, the people I picture as the characters are on my profile. As are Isabelle's and Clary's dress. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you liked this, I have another story, only it's about VA, so read if you want. And review/comment. Always review/comment. Also, for those who have read the Gallagher Girls series, I will be starting a story on it soon. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review/comment and tell me what you think.**

**What was your favorite part?**

**What did you hate? **

**What confused you?**

**Please!**

**Thanks!**

**Simply,**

** Sam.**

**P.S.: What's a Beta? Answers greatly appreciated!**


End file.
